dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Casear
| image = | race = | birthday =February 27 | gender =Male | height =5'8" | weight = 143lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = None (formerly Planet Trade Organization) | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Soldier in Freeza's army | team = None | previous team = Saiyan Invasion Unit | partner = Amara | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld =Planet Vegeta Earth | relatives = Parents (Deceased) Amara | education =Unknown | ultimate attack = Crushing Hatred Sphere | signature attack = Smasher Ball | manga debut =A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True? | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Casear (カシア Kasia) is a male Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Like all other members of the Saiyan race, Casear was under the employ of Freeza. During a seige on a planet with particularly powerful inhabitants, he, along with his sister, who was part of the invading party, in a case similar to Bardock from canon, were sent forward into the future, and wound up stranded on Earth. Before the incident, Casear was one of the stronger soliders in Freeza's army, at least one of the stronger Saiyans. He was introduced in Dragon Ball Sai. He is the primary main character of Dragon Ball Gyaku. Casear also one of the leaders of the Z Fighters, alongside Vegeta and Talon. Appearance Casear is a young man with spiky black hair, that, due to his Saiyan heritage, has never changed upon attaining full length. He is most commonly seen his orange gi over a yellow undershirt. He wears dark shoes and a blue obi tied around his waist. Unlike his sister, he lost his tail sometime after his arrival on Earth, and so has no need to conceal it in any manner. After battling with Frost, Casear gained a scar from an attack that he never allowed to heal, keeping it as a memento of his intense dislike of Frost. Personality Casear displays a personality fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky and enjoys the thrill of battle, and can kill in cold blood. While being an expert in battle, he doesn't qualify as a tactician, rarely thinking over moves before he makes them, but somehow, most of them turn out in his favour. Unlike most Saiyans, possibly due to having adjusted to Earth life with his sister, Casear developed the ability to care for others, those he is close to at the very least, and when his friends are in danger is when he truly becomes enraged. Like all Saiyans, Casear has a large appetite, but he says the food on Planet Vegeta was better than what Earthlings have to offer, but he's adjusted over the course of the years. History Powers Casear, being a Saiyan, is a very powerful individual. Despite being born with an average power level, his habit of taking on more dangerous missions and always coming back half-dead, but successful, quickly caused his power level to rise to a formidable level under the employ of Freeza. Like any Saiyan, he has a natural affinity for the use of ki and is also a natural talent in some fields of fighting. Techniques and Special Abilities Flight - The ability to levitate oneself with ki. Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Afterimage Technique - The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. : A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Casear fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. : A powerful energy wave technique. To use it, Casear starts by charging an energy sphere in his hands. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Smasher Ball -''' An energy sphere created by focusing ki into one point on Casear's palm and expanding it into a small sphere. This sphere is a contact move that requires Casear to slam it into his enemy, and he then brings them up into the air and slams then down, causing the sphere to explode. *'''Super Smasher Ball: Casear applies more ki to the sphere, creating a Smasher Ball about the size of a small truck. Aside from the enhanced size and power, it is no different from the original Smasher Ball. :*'Ultra Mega Smasher Ball:' A technique that stresses the users ki to their limit, applying as much can be given without too much stress on the body. The sphere can be compared to a large bus, and, aside from enhanced size and power, it is no different from the original Smasher Ball. Abhorrence Wave: A technique Casear invented that is powered by ki and negative emotions, it takes the form of a blue energy wave released from both palms extended before him. : A technique where Casear raises his right hand, and charges an energy sphere at the tips of his finger. He then swings his arm, releasing several blue beams of energy at the opponent, creating an explosion, It is unknown how Casear came across this technique, as it is typically used by , however, he could have witnessed Freeza's use of it. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. / : Casear is capable of speaking to individuals mentally, not a rare trait in pure-blood Saiyans. He is also capable of manipulating objects with the power of his mind, and is capable of lifting whole pyramids with this technique. He can also use it on physical opponents, but the results vary with the target's power to resist. : The Kiai is a basic ki attack. It is a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the Casear's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Alternatively, this force can be used to dispel weaker attacks, such as when Casear dispelled Frost's eye beam. : A self-taught ability after he could no longer rely on the provided by the , this ability allows for Casear to sense Ki and . : Explosive Wave is a technique where Casear bursts out ki from all over his body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding Casear, or even dispel certain techniques. The Original Kamehameha/Kamehameha: A technique Casear copied when he witnessed Vegeta use it. By cupping his hands behind him, gathering energy, and reciting the incantation, Casear can fire a highly potent Kamehameha wave. Unlike most users of the technique, Casear doesn't commonly use it, and prefers to stick to other techniques. Most certainly unintentionally, Casear often performs this technique in the manner of the Original Kamehameha. This involves wide sweeping arm movements and cupping the hands together before bringing them forward to fire a blue wave of energy. *'Super Kamehameha:' Despite not commonly using the techhnique, Caear is also capable of this Kamehameha variation. It is no different from the original Kamehameha wave, aside from a larger amount of ki fed into it, which makes the technique stronger. Casear's execution remains the same, he cups his hands to his side and recites the techniques incantation, before releasing a blast of pure destructive force. Solar Flare: A non-lethal technique invented by Casear. He performs it by placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. Casear then calls out the name of the technique, which causes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except himself, since he are projecting the light. Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Casear possessed the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon. However, this ability was available to him only during Freeza's employ, as he lost his tail shortly after arriving on Earth, and it has never been seen using it in the main storyline. Super Saiyan Power A half-way stage between the Super Saiyan transformation and Casear's base state. This technique carries over many of the trademarks of the traditional Super Saiyan; upright hair, narrower eyes, slightly increased muscle mass, and a vibrant golden aura. However, the hair and eyes remain ebony black, as opposed to transforming into the golden locks so associated with the Super Saiyan form. Casear describes this technique as making use of a portion of his Super Saiyan power without fully transforming into the legendary form, and he uses this half-way stage to handle weaker opponents that don't fully require the tremendous boost given by his Super Saiyan abilities. This technique resembles the False Super Saiyan form, another variation on the Super Saiyan that technically precedes it, and is believed to be a more controlled version of the form, as Casear retains his sanity while using this stage. The exact specifications in terms of power increase are unknown, but the form itself still pales in comparison to the traditional Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan An advanced only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When he transforms, his hair and eyebrows turn a blonde, and his eyes a bright green. He has dark green pupils when closely examined. Casear transformed in his debut chapter, A New Power Awakens: Is The Legend True?, against Frost. He transformed in a rage when the Frost Demon attacked his younger sister and nearly killed her. Notably, this transformation instills in Frost a fear of the Super Saiyan as Casear easily outclasses him. Casear continues to make use of this transformation throughout the series. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God is a heightened transformation unique to the Saiyan race. Casear obtained this form at the insistence of Sola, the Hakaishin of the Fifth Universe. Finally excited at the discovery of something new to ease her boredome, the Hakaishin combated Casear, though the latter proved to be still weaker than she was. In this state, Casear's hair becomes crimson, as well as his eyes, and he gains an aura akin to brilliant flames. Due to utilizing godly ki, Casear is capable of sensing the ki of other gods, and battle on a godly level. This form also grants him the unique ability to absorb ki. While the original duty of the Super Saiyan God was to purge "evil" Saiyans, Casear did not take up this role before the time limit wore out. He would later go on to master the power of the Super Saiyan God, and godly ki under the tutelage of Sola herself, ascending to the state of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Obtaining this form placed Casear firmly within the lower rung of the Distinguished Heavenly Gods (別天津神, Kotoamatsukami). Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Trivia *Casear's name is a corruption of the Catsear flatweed. *Casear bears great resemblance to Goku, even wearing similar gi. *Casear draws several parallels to from the original Dragon Ball Series. His personality is fairly similar, he had a habit of taking on missions beyond his power, succeeding in them and healing to become stronger than before, and he was also sent through time during an impending attack. And like Bardock, his Super Saiyan transformation was during a battle with a Frost Demon who was not Freeza. *Casear is the first Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation on the wiki, though it may not be so chronologically. *Casear's theme music, as chosen by Darkrai, Lost Courage, from the Tenkaichi series. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:LastationLover5000